The walking cane has its origins going back at least until the 17th century. The foot was often protected with something such as metal in order to fend off mud dirt and other debris on the roads, and of that time period. Handles were often decorative. However, these canes were merely an accessory and not necessarily for persons needing assistance while walking. It was not until the late 19th and early 20th century the persons realized these accessories can assist persons having walking and/or mobility issues.
While there are many canes available today to help with these persons having walking and/or mobility issues, there are still shortcomings in their configurations.
The present invention addresses many of these shortcomings.